


Mob Love

by Towaneko



Series: WinterIron Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mafia AU, MafiaBoss!Bucky, Professor!Tony, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><sup>dreamcatchersdaughter asked:</sup><br/>Winteriron: Mob!Boss Bucky, Science Professor! Tony + rose petals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mob Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Finally it was Friday, Tony was exhausted. It had been the week before finals. All of his students had come in for extra tutoring or begging him for extra credit in the hopes that they would be able to pass the class. He was ready just to go home and sleep away the whole weekend before he had to tackle finals week. 

As he was reaching for the keys to his apartment he realized his door was no longer locked and hanging slightly open. 

Immediately he was on guard. Slowly he pushed open the door afraid that someone would be hiding in wait behind it. 

Instead he was greeted with the sight of rose petals. They dusted the floor of his entryway leading straight into his bedroom. Still a little nervous he closed the door and set down his bag before following the petals. 

The view waiting at the end of the petals was breathtaking. 

“Like what you see.”

Bucky was sitting on Tony’s bed surround by rose petals, a white sheet drapped over his lap leaving the rest of his skin open for viewing. 

“Bucky, I thought you would be gone for another week.” 

“I finished up early. I couldn’t leave my fella home alone on our anniversary.” 

Tony eagerly stripped before climbing onto the bed and straddling Bucky’s thighs, the sheet slipping completely off the bed. 

He leaned in and nipped at Bucky’s neck, “What business was so important that you had to take off a week before our anniversary anyways?” 

Bucky savored the moment. Sliding his hands up Tony’s back, “Let’s just say your school is now part of my territory now. With that everything of yours is now mine.” 

Tony laughed before kissing Bucky with all his might. “I was always yours.”


End file.
